A Little Moment In Time
by morganbriefs
Summary: ROTS Anakin and Padme. Just a regular morning. Written in Padme's point of view


**A/n:** this is one of my first Star Wars fics. I hope you enjoy it. Please review

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything…

**Warning(s): **it's a little sappy but not overly done

* * *

**A Little Moment In Time

* * *

**

_I open my eyes. It's a new day. I can feel the gentle wind blow through my skin. I can smell the sweet morning dew. The doors to the balcony are open…again. I know, initially, Anakin didn't sleep well. He hasn't these past few days. His dreams are something he cannot escape, something I cannot understand, something he will not explain. Sometimes I want him to tell me what it is he dreams of. Sometimes I just want to hold him. Not always does he let me come near him and it isn't until he feels he has hurt me that he regrets what he's done and asks me to forgive him. I fear his emotions and what they do to him. When he's angry or sad or frustrated he's a different self as if guided by a different force and I have no choice but to wait until he opens his eyes and sees what is ahead of him. His blindness only drives him to do things unlike him, things he wouldn't do in his otherwise sweet human nature. He'll grow out of it. I know he will. Sometimes we all forget he's still young at heart despite the undeniable truth that he is strong in mind and spirit _

_The sun reveals its first ray _

_Anakin should be heading back to the temple. I can't help the smile that forms in my lips as I turn to face him and I watch him sleep. So free from his own inhibitions, his duty, his emotions. I scoot closer to him and gently run the back of my hand through his cheek. He knows it's me. A gentle smile takes form on his lips. His eyes break through my soul as they are now fixed in mine _

"_You _are_ an angel" he says in a voice that is deep and drowsy. Having just woken up he makes me smile. How can I not love such a man? How can I resist? _

"_I can't imagine anything more beautiful" he continues and I have no choice but to give into him. We've got time to spare. I like it here, just the two of us, lying together with nothing but the sound of the wind feeling its way through us…

* * *

_

_Resting down on his chest, underneath the arm that holds me close to him, I breathe in his manly scent as he plays with the curls of my hair spread about his torso_

"_You should be going" I say softly "they'll see you before you set foot on the temple"_

"_Let them find me here" Anakin whispers to me. I can't help falling into deep thought. The times I've tried to look at what it is that we're doing objectively all I can see is everything we've done wrong. We've lied to be together, we've kept things from people that trust us with their lives, we've broken our commitments, I to the Senate and he to the Jedi Order. We were aware of what it was we were giving up, the things we loved most, making new promises to cope with what could come from this as long as we had each other. But there was something we gave up and never thought of. Freedom. Freedom to be, not hide, just be. Sometimes I wish to get everything done with. Other times, like now, I can only think of the repercussions it would cause and I end the little debate that goes on inside my head every single day when the sun breaks in_

"_Ani wake up" I sit up in bed "get dressed. You need to go to your room"- Anakin sits up in front of me and kisses my cheek_

"_I love you" he kisses my other cheek and stares at my lips. Then he looks into my eyes "morning" he smiles_

"_Morning" I snigger kissing his lips "it's late" _

"_I know" he presses our foreheads together as I run my fingers through his hair "Obi-Wan will understand…I overslept" we both snicker now_

"_Obi-Wan won't always understand" I say "then what do you have left?" _

"_You" he stares at me _

"_You will always have me Anakin" I caress his cheek with my hand. I like the feel of his skin against mine_. _Anakin kisses the inside of my hand. I feel the urge to stall him a little bit longer but I understand...he really can't_

"_I love you" I whisper. He holds my chin and kisses me one more time then gets out of bed. I watch him put on his black Jedi pants followed by the top black garments and his long dark cloak_

"_I don't know what mission we'll have appointed today" he speaks to me tightening the belt around his waist. I feel saddened immediately_

"_Do you think you'll be long?" I ask only wanting him to speculate I believed. When they aren't assigned missions the day before the exact date and time of arrival after they're gone is definitely unknown_

"_I hope not" he sits on the edge of the bed sliding his foot inside his black Jedi boot. 'I hope not' he says. Well I _hoped_ not either. The days he's gone for far too long seem endless to me and that is without minding he is occasionally gone for days at a time. I always want him to be back the second he walks out of my bedroom. I see as he puts on his other boot and I want to scream 'don't go' but I keep poised. I know this is it. His boots are always the last of his gear he puts on. After this he'll be gone for who knows how long. I can't help feeling my heart heavy. I can't help feeling my chest tighten. I can't help feeling my stomach stiffen. He stands up_

"_I'll come back" he turns to me _

"_You better" I say from the middle of the bed. He walks close to me and kisses my lips_

"_I promise" he whispers making me smile_

"_You're going to be in trouble if you don't go" I run my finger through his jaw line. Truth is I want him to stay with me. Anakin turns around and walks around the bed. One more time he stops to kiss me _

"_I love you" he says. I giggle _

"_Go" I signal the door. Anakin smiles at me_

"_Your highness" he vows and I know he's doing it to spite me_

"_Ani" I say surprising even myself at how mother-like I sounded "you're in enough trouble as it is" _

"_I can live with it" he holds me "and I get to stay here with you" we stare at each other _

"_How I wish you could stay" I press the tip of my nose against his_

"_I can arrange that" Anakin smirks at me and I shake my head once _

"_You have to go" I signal the door again. He wants to kiss me but I back away "no"-he frowns at me. Always does when he can't get his way_

"_I will come back to you" he runs a hand through my hair_

"_I know you will" I smile watching him walk away from me and almost reach the door but he turns again and runs to my lips_

"_I love you" he whispers _

"_I love you too" I kiss him "now go" I say_

"_Yes" we kiss one more time before he is finally on his way. As the door closes all I can do is stare. He's gone. He's really gone. All I've got now is hope. Hope he comes back alive. Hope he comes back in one piece. Hope he comes back to me. And I, of all I can do, will continue my life as a senator…finding new ways of diplomacy…hiding that I'm in love with him…appreciating our little moments like these…

* * *

_

**The End. **hope you liked it. Please review


End file.
